Things are about to Change
by DHLover287
Summary: Just when they thought their lives were settling into something normal, they are in for a surprise. My First Fan fic DM/HG One-shot


In no way, shape or form do I own Harry potter.

She was packing up ready to floo home. She'd had a pretty tough day having to put up with many patients today, the worst being the man that decided to try and stand on his broom while being 20 feet in the air. Consequently he fell over breaking his arm and collar bone at the same time. As Hermione tried to set the bones for him he kept yelling at her, telling her she was useless and should find a different job career. Healer Daniels, a man who did like his colleagues being tread badly decided to take the case from Hermione. Within 10 minutes there was a blood curdling scream and Healer Daniels returned giving a nurse the paperwork to have the patient sent home, when he regain consciousness.

Yes, now it was time for Hermione to return home to her loving husband and forget all about her stressing time at work.

"Uh Hermione? Just before you leave, I wanted to go over the dates you're taking off." Healer Baxter called as she was coming out of her office.

"Of course. I was hoping I could get an extra month, just so that I have time to organise things properly. I want to be prepared." Hermione replied joining Healer Baxter as they re-entered her office.

"Does your husband know yet about you taking this time off or why yet?" Healer Baxter asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No. But I'm going to tell him tonight." Hermione smiled as she thought about the wonderful bit of news she had to tell her husband. She hoped that he was as thrilled as she was but with his childhood he might not feel capable doing his role.

"Well then I'll see you Thursday." Healer Baxter escorted Hermione to the floo network and said good bye as Hermione set off for home.

When Hermione arrived home she went in search of her husband. By this time he was probably in his office with a glass of Firewhiskey, going over some last minute paperwork. Hermione stood in the doorway looking at her gorgeous, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come over here so I can properly welcome you home." Hermione sauntered up to her husband's desk. He rose from his chair and walked around his desk, put his arms around her waist and spun and dipped her while giving her a passionate kiss. Hermione giggle at the theatrics of her husband and kissed him back with much enthusiasm.

"Welcome Home, my love."

"Mmmhh, Draco, I missed you." Hermione murmured as Draco brought her back up to a standing position. It had taken him 2 years to make Hermione his wife and a year and a half later they were still happily in love. 4 months of convincing, or grovelling as Hermione would put it, 68 dates, 4 galas, 12 functions, too many trips to the book store and 1 overseas trip was what it took for Hermione Granger to become Hermione Malfoy, and he'd do it all again for her in a heartbeat.

"How was your day? Not too painful I hope, what with this merger and all." Hermione asked as Draco sat on his desk pulling her between his legs.

"It could have been worse; they want 40% of proceeds from our stock, while they are only willing to hand over 60% of all their profit. I said they get 15% if we get 80%. I was running over the numbers again when you came in. But enough of me, what about you? You seem a little up tight." Draco could read Hermione's emotions like a book. Years of training he'd say.

"Well I did have this one patient insistent that I had no idea what I was doing and find another career, but Luke took care of them for me." Hermione replied as she ran her hands through Draco's fine hair.

"I'm so glad Luke's gay, otherwise I might feel threatened." Draco joked as Hermione smiled.

As Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione, a house elf appeared informing them that dinner was served. When Hermione and Draco had first moved in together, Hermione had reservations about the employment of House elves. Draco assured her that they were all paid and treated with the respect they deserved, these points were proven to Hermione when a feisty little elf by the name of Bitsy, disciplined Draco for leaving a towel on the floor of the bathroom and not putting it in the basket provided for such things. Hermione bit her fits to keep from bursting with laughter as Draco turned red from embarrassment and apologised to the Elf promising to never do it again.

"I is sorry to interrupt Master and Missus but Dinner is ready for youse." The elf bowed as it exited leaving the couple alone.

After dinner and relaxing in the Library it was time for bed. As Hermione climbed into bed Draco pulled her to his side and began kissing her neck softly. Before Hermione let Draco get too carried away she pulled back and sat up. Draco starting to worry followed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Draco asked worry evident in his eyes as her cupped Hermione's face. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Draco said the word 'baby'. It just sounded so natural from his lips.

"Draco, I'm taking time off work." Hermione spoke softly as she looked into his eyes and grabbed his hands bringing them away from her face and taking them lower. She saw confusion take root in the silver grey eyes she had learned to love.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you being fired? What's going on?" Draco kept looking at Hermione's face not quiet focused on what Hermione was doing with his hands.

"No, I'm not being fired. You see Draco, for the next few months I'll be going through a change and this change will require me to focus on it and not my job." Hermione was moving his hands down her chest, over her heart, waiting for him to understand.

"What changes? Hermione, are you sick? Is it serious? Please tell me what's wrong?" Draco began to really freak out. After everything they had been through he wasn't going to let anything take his beloved Hermione from him.

"Draco, nothing's wrong, what I'm trying to say is..." Hermione place his hand on her lower stomach hoping he'd get the idea. Her voice seemed to have failed on her while tears pricked her eyes.

"What is it Hermione?" Unfortunately Draco was oblivious to his wife's obvious hint.

"Draco, look where your hands are." Hermione grinned as Draco looked down at their joined hands. He sat there shocked, not fully comprehending what Hermione was trying to tell him.

"You're..." Draco asked looking back at Hermione's face. The tears in her eyes and smile on her lips should have been enough of an answer for him.

"I'm going to be...a..."

"Yes Draco! We're having a baby!" Hermione said as the tears fell over her cheeks the smile wide on her face. Draco kissed her with such passion and love, their hands still upon Hermione's stomach.

Their kiss turned into much more and soon Draco was running his hand up and down Hermione's naked body. He kissed her breast noticing that they were slightly bigger than normal. Hermione started moaning as Draco trailed kisses down her body. He stopped when he reached her slightly rounded stomach. How could he miss these key changes in her body? And why had it taken her so long to tell him? Draco looked up Hermione's body to see her face in the throes of pleasure. He decided that he would ask these questions later and indulge his wife. As he slid his length inside her waiting centre, Draco knew that this was what heaven felt like. When he was younger, he had had many different girls right where he had his wife right now but none of them had felt like what Hermione felt like. She was soft, warm, inviting and most of all she loved him for him. Hermione didn't care about his money, in fact many a time through out there relationship, Draco had bought expensive gifts for Hermione that she would of course decline at first and the begrudgingly accept when Draco explained that he couldn't take it back, Draco even discovered many of his gift were being kept In Hermione's vault at Gringotts . When he confronted Hermione about it she explained that they were so precious and valuable to her she didn't want them damage, lost or stolen. This made Draco strangely proud of her logic and agreed that some of the more expensive item were better kept safe. As for his name, well, when he first saw her again after Hogwarts, she ignored his presence. It took him awhile before she would even look at him let along utter a single word. When they first started dating she really had no interest in becoming a Malfoy, what they were doing was just having a bit of fun getting to know the new them, putting prejudice behind them and living in a new world. When Hermione agreed to marry Draco it was because she loved him for him and no other reason. And now she was again proving her love for him by giving him a child.

As they laid back basking in the glow of their lovemaking Draco pulled Hermione to his chest, one hand stroking her hair the other her stomach.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Draco asked as he caressed her stomach still in awe of the fact that just beneath his hand growing inside this perfect woman was a small creature that would become his child.

"Well, see when I went to the Janice to check and make sure she gave me some rather interesting news. I having a girl..." Draco grinned. A daughter, he was going to have a little girl. His own perfect princess to dote upon.

"And a little boy." Hermione grinned as Draco stopped stroking her stomach. Did he hear her right? She was having a girl...and a boy? Twins? No way.

"Draco?" Hermione looked up at him to see him staring down at her. A grin slowly spreading of his face as he leaned down and kissed her passionately and made love to her for the second time that night.

As Draco lay in bed holding a sleeping Hermione to his chest, rubbing her ever growing stomach, he thought about how much his life was going to change. How the woman of his dreams was going to give him two of the most precious gifts in the world. How soon his time would be consumed with change nappies and getting up at ungodly hours to feed his children. How in years to come he would be sending them to Hogwarts for their own adventures. How soon he would be the happiest man alive.

He couldn't wait.

The end


End file.
